Fire Bomb
Fire Bomb (Big Fire Bomb in the Japanese arcade) is a Fire Move Card. Statistics Arcade Fire Bomb is the first Attack Move for Fire. This was the first Fire Move released. *Names: **Japanese Kanji: 大炎爆発 (Great Flame Explosion) **Taiwanese: 炙炎爆炸 (Burning Explosion) *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Scissors *Power boost: 200 (Non-Critical); 300 (Critical) *Technique boost: 50 *Usage Condition: This Move activates when you win with Scissors. *Effect: Gather fire in your mouth, then jump into the air, come down, and bite your opponent in the back, causing a huge fiery explosion! Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 炎02; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Triceratops) **2nd Edition (040-炎; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Triceratops) **3rd Edition (035-炎; ft. Torvosaurus vs. Suchomimus) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (035-Fire; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Maiasaura) **4th Edition (044-炎; ft. Acrocanthosaurus vs. Pachyrhinosaurus) **5th Edition (053-炎; ft. Giganotosaurus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (056-炎; ft. Torvosaurus vs. Amargasaurus) **6th Edition (064-炎; ft. Carcharodontosaurus vs. Wuerhosaurus) **2007 1st Edition (056-炎; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Carnotaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (056-炎; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Carnotaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (075-炎; ft. Rajasaurus vs. Irritator) **2007 3rd Edition (071-炎; ft. Daspletosaurus vs. Tsintaosaurus) **2007 4th Edition (072-炎; ft. Alioramus vs. Baryonyx) **2007 4th Edition+ (082-炎; ft. Alioramus vs. Baryonyx) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (053-炎; ft. Gorgosaurus vs. Titanosaurus) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (002-炎; ft. Super Tarbosaurus vs. Triceratops) *English **Original Edition (New; Fire-02; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Triceratops) **1st Edition (Fire-02; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Triceratops) **2nd Edition (044-Fire; ft. Acrocanthosaurus vs. Pachyrhinosaurus) **3rd Edition (053-Fire; ft. Giganotosaurus) **4th Edition (056-Fire; ft. Torvosaurus vs. Amargasaurus) **5th Edition (064-Fire; ft. Carcharodontosaurus vs. Wuerhosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (045-Fire; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Maiasaura) **Series 2 1st Edition (056-Fire; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Carnotaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (075-Fire; ft. Rajasaurus vs. Irritator) **Series 2 3rd Edition (071-Fire; ft. Daspletosaurus vs. Tsintaosaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (082-Fire; ft. Alioramus vs. Baryonyx) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 炎-02; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Triceratops) **1st Edition Extension (炎-02; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Triceratops) **2nd Edition (044-炎; ft. Acrocanthosaurus vs. Pachyrhinosaurus) **3rd Edition (056-炎; ft. Torvosaurus vs. Amargasaurus) **4th Edition (064-炎; ft. Carcharodontosaurus vs. Wuerhosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (045-炎; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Maiasaura) **Series 2 1st Edition (056-炎; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Carnotaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (075-炎; ft. Rajasaurus vs. Irritator) **Series 2 3rd Edition (071-炎; ft. Daspletosaurus vs. Tsintaosaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (082-炎; ft. Alioramus vs. Baryonyx) Fire Bomb Card 2.png|Fire Bomb arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Fire Bomb Card 06 1st back.jpg|Back of Fire Bomb arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) BombJap2nd.jpg|Fire Bomb arcade card (Japanese 2nd Edition) Fire Bomb Card 7.png|Fire Bomb arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Limited Edition) Fire Bomb Card 5.png|Fire Bomb arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Fire Bomb Card 4.png|Fire Bomb arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Fire Bomb Card 3.gif|Fire Bomb arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Fire Bomb Card 1.gif|Fire Bomb arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω) Fire Bomb Card Eng S1 1st.jpg|Fire Bomb arcade card (English 1st Edition) Bomb5th.jpg|Fire Bomb arcade card (English 5th Edition) Fire Bomb Card 8.jpg|Fire Bomb arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Anime *Attribute: Fire *Owner: Max Taylor (D-Team) (never used), Dr. Z (Alpha Gang), Sheer (Space Pirates) *Used By: Daspletosaurus, Mapusaurus (2nd) *First Appearance: Dance Evolution *Used to Defeat (both): None *Effect: Gather fire in your mouth, then jump into the air, come down, and bite your opponent in the back, causing a huge fiery explosion! *Other: It was in Daspletosaurus's Dinosaur Card Capsule and was activated by the same sparks it was; it was claimed by Max. Later, Dr. Z had Daspletosaurus use it against the Black T-Rex, but it failed. Another one was later used by Sheer's Mapusaurus, but Chomp countered it with Lightning Spear. TCG *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Card Code: DKCG-109/160, DKTA-054/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Effect: :+1000; (Only a Paper Fire Dinosaur can use this Move.) Fire Bomb TCG Card 2 (French).jpg|Fire Bomb TCG card (DKTA) Trivia *Despite being used four times by two dinosaurs, this Move Card was never used successfully: Daspletosaurus used it first, but it was countered by Tank's Earth Barrier; it used the Move again against Ace, but Chomp and Paris distracted it; it later used the Move to attack Black T-Rex, but it had no effect at all; Mapusaurus used it against Chomp, but it was countered by Lightning Spear. *Artwork from its various arcade cards is also seen on the TCG Move Cards Flames of Victory, Ultimate Firestorm, and Flame Fang. *Practically speaking, if this Move were used on an Earth Dinosaur, it would almost certainly cause massive damage to the teeth of the Fire Dinosaur due to the armor that the ankylosaurs and stegosaurs have. Besides, it is not possible for a bulky dinosaur to leap at such a great height. *It was one of the first group of basic attack Super Moves in the arcade. Gallery Fire Bomb.png|Fire Bomb's explosion in arcade Fire Bomb (Daspletosaurus).jpg|Daspletosaurus using Fire Bomb Fire Bomb (Mapusaurus) 10.jpg|Mapusaurus' Fire Bomb vs. Chomp's Lightning Spear Acro-FB1.png|Alpha Acrocanthosaurus preparing Fire Bomb Acro-FB2.png|It jumps at the enemy… Acro-FB3.png|…and bites Daspletosaurus Acro-FB4.png|Explosion! Acro-FB5.png|…and aftermath Category:Anime Category:Move Cards Category:Arcade Category:TCG